1.22 Rastlos
"Rastlos" ist die 22. Episode der 1. Staffel von Lost. In Japan lautet der Titel der Episode "Time Capsule" (zu deutsch: Zeitkapsel). Mit der Nachricht, dass das Floß so schnell wie möglich ablegen muss, um der Richtungsänderung des Passatwinds auszuweichen, entschließt Kate sich dazu, dass sie zu den Passagieren gehören muss und versucht, Sawyer den Platz wegzunehmen. Währenddessen verbreitet sich der Verdacht, dass sich jemand an Michaels Trinkwasser zu schaffen gemacht hat. Die Rückblende konzentriert sich auf Kates Wiedervereinigung mit ihrem Kindheitsfreund Tom Brennan, nachdem sie herausgefunden hat, dass ihre Mutter an Krebs erkrankt ist. Inhalt Rückblende thumb|250px|left|[[Kate|Die blonde Frau fährt am Motel vor.]] Eine junge blonde Frau fährt bei einem Motel vor. Auf dem Nummernschild ihres Wagens steht Nebraska, aber die Frau ersetzt es schnell mit einem Nummernschild aus Ohio, dass sie ihrem Vorrat an Nummernschildern entnimmt, der sich im Kofferraum befindet. Sie nimmt sich ein Handtuch und Shampoo aus dem Wagen der Putzfrau und betritt ein Zimmer, dass gerade verlassen und gereinigt wurde, und hängt ein "Bitte nicht stören" Schild an die Tür. Während sie duscht wird enthüllt, dass es sich um niemand anderes als Kate handelt, als die blonde Tönung mit dem Wasser aus ihren Haaren herausläuft. Sie begibt sich zur Rezeption und holt unter dem Namen "Joan Hart" einen Brief ab, der für sie hinterlassen wurde. Während Kate die von Hand geschriebene Notiz im Auto liest, beginnt sie unaufhaltsam zu schluchzen. thumb|250px|left|[[Kate im Krankenhaus.]] In einem Krankenhaus geht Kate einen Flur entlang und trägt dabei einen großen Strauß Blumen. Sie gibt sich als Lieferantin aus und fragt nach Diane Janssen. Auf dem Weg zu dem Raum sieht sie einen Sheriff und benutzt den Strauß, um ihr Gesicht zu verbergen. Kate verlässt das Krankenhaus wieder, ohne die Blumen der Patientin gegeben zu haben, die sie sehen wollte. Im Parkhaus des Krankenhauses steigt Tom Brennan in sein Auto ein und wird von Kate überrascht, die sich auf dem Rücksitz versteckt hat. Sie erzählt ihm, dass Diane an Krebs sterben wird und dass sie seine Hilfe braucht. In Toms Haus sieht sich Kate Familienfotos an, die am Kühlschrank hängen, während Tom mit jemandem am Telefon darüber spricht, dass er den MRT-Scanner reservieren muss. Nachdem er den Anruf beendet hat redet er über seinen Sohn und Rachel Brennan und Kate scheint verärgert über die Vorstellung zu sein, dass Tom wieder mit jemandem zusammen ist. Er verspricht ihr, dass sie in den nächsten Stunden einen MRT-Scan bekommt, weshalb die beiden bis dahin etwas Zeit totzuschlagen haben. Kate merkt an, ob "sie wohl noch da ist" und obwohl Tom widerstrebt, besteht Kate darauf, dass dies vielleicht ihre letzte Chance ist. Das Paar fährt zu einer großen Rinderweide, auf der sich ein großer Baum befindet. Vom Baum aus zählen sie einige Schritte ab und fangen an zu graben. thumb|250px|right|Die Öffnung der [[Zeitkapsel|Kapsel.]] Einge Zeit später bietet Tom Kate ein Bier an, als sie immer noch weitergraben. Kurz danach treffen sie auf Metall. Kate zieht eine Box aus dem Loch, und in der Zeitkapsel befinden sich einige Objekte aus ihrer Kindheit, darunter eine rote Baseballmütze, ein Baseball und Toms Spielzeugflugzeug. Sie finden ausserdem eine Kassette, die sie im Autoradio abspielen. Sie wurde 1989 von der jungen Kate und dem jungen Tom aufgenommen und sie unterhalten sich darüber, dass sie verheiratet sein werden, wenn sie die Zeitkapsel in der Zukunft wieder ausgraben und auch, dass sie zusammen ausreißen wollen. Dabei merkt die junge Kate an, dass er weiß, wieso sie immer weglaufen will. In dem Moment, als die Kassette aufhört zu spielen, küssen sich die beiden. Während sie sich wieder voneinander lösen, entschuldigt sich Kate und Tom sagt, dass er besser zum Krankenhaus zurückkehrt. thumb|left|250px|[[Kate flieht vor der Polizei.]] Auf der Station wird klar, dass Kate nur einen Moment haben wollte, um Diane privat zu treffen, bevor sie sich der Operation unterzieht, und dass sie dafür Toms Hilfe brauchte. In den letzten Momenten, die sie zusammen für sich verbringen, ist Kate mit ihrer Mutter wiedervereint und sie entschuldigt sich für alles, was ihre Mutter wegen ihr durchmachen musste. Doch anstatt sie freundlich zu empfangen schreit Diane um Hilfe. Kate rennt aus dem Raum, wird aber von einem Sicherheitsbeamten festgehalten. Sie kann ihm jedoch entkommen, indem sie ihn mit seinem eigenen Funkgerät schlägt. Tom findet sie und die beiden begeben sie zu seinem Auto. Die Polizei hat jedoch bereits eine Barrikade aufgebaut, um ihre Flucht zu verhindern. Sie schreit Tom an, dass er das Auto verlassen soll, aber als er sich weigert, fährt sie mitten durch die Blockade, rammt das Polizeiauto und zieht schweren Beschuss vom Sheriff auf sich. Auch wenn sie es geschafft haben, zu entkommen, blieb dies jedoch nicht ohne Folgen, da Kate bemerkt, dass eine der Kugeln des Sheriffs Tom getroffen und getötet hat. Da sie nur wenig Zeit hat, ist Kate gezwungen, das Auto zu verlassen und wegzulaufen, während sie Tom und das Spielzeugflugzeug hinter sich lässt. Geschehnisse auf der Insel thumb|250px|right|[[Leslie Arzt hält seinen Vortrag.]] Kate sitzt am Meer und spielt mit Tom Brennans Spielzeugflugzeug. Ihr Gedankenverlauf wird von Charlie unterbrochen, der über Drive Shaft spricht und dass das Floß sie alle retten wird, was bedeutet, dass er dann Millionen mit Comeback-Tourneen machen kann. Während sie einigen Überlebenden beim Bau des Floßes zusehen, bekommen sie eine Diskussion mit, die von Leslie Arzt losgetreten wurde. Arzt erklärt der Gruppe, dass bald die Monsunzeit beginnt, was bedeutet, dass der Passatwind nach Süden dreht, in Richtung Antarktis. Da sich das Floß nach Norden begeben muss, um die Schifffahrtsrouten zu erreichen um eine Rettung zu ermöglichen, bedeutet das, dass sie unverzüglich ablegen müssten, um zu vermeiden, dass sie gegen die Natur ankämpfen müssen. Diese Neuigkeit trifft alle Überlebenden sehr hart, aber besonders Kate, die Michael aufsucht. Sie will einen Platz auf dem Floß und beansprucht den von Sawyer und versucht, sich selbst als bessere Kandidatin darzustellen. Michael ist jedoch nicht einverstanden. Er sagt, dass das Floß voll ist und dass Sawyer seinen Platz ehrlich erkauft hat, indem er ihnen nötige Bauteile für die Konstruktion des ersten Floßes gegeben hat. thumb|left|250px|[[Sayid und Locke zeigen Jack die Luke.]] Währenddessen führt Sayid Jack in den Dschungel zu Locke, wo Jack in das Geheimnis eingeweiht wird. Die Luke wurde mittlerweile teilweise ausgegraben und die drei entschließen sich dazu, darüber zu diskutieren, was als nächstes passiert. Sawyer beginnt, sich über einige Aspekte der Planung bezüglich der Reise auszulassen, was Michael irritiert. Er merkt an, dass Sawyer vielleicht nicht der Richtige ist, um mitzukommen, weil er anscheinend so gut wie nichts über das Überleben auf See weiß. Weiter unten am Strand ist Kate damit beschäftigt, das Bild in Joannas Pass auszubrennen, damit sie ihn benutzen kann, wenn das Floß erfolgreich ist und sie alle rettet. Sawyer kommt dazu, der von Michael darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde, dass Kate seinen Platz will. Er sagt Kate, dass er weiß, dass sie die Gefangene des Marshals an Bord des Flugzeugs war und dass sie wieder festgenommen wird, wenn sie gerettet werden. Aber er sagt ihr auch, dass ihr Geheimnis bei ihm sicher ist und dass sie den Platz nicht bekommen wird. Er will davon gehen, aber Kate merkt noch an, dass sie den Platz kriegen wird, wenn sie ihn will. thumb|right|250px|[[Michael bricht zusammen.]] Walt reicht Michael etwas Wasser, während sie am Floß arbeiten. Sie reden darüber, was sie machen werden, sobald sie gerettet wurden. Plötzlich gerät Michael ins Stolpern, bricht zusammen und weist Walt an, Jack zu holen. Walt trifft auf Kate und Sun, und Kate setzt seine Suche nach Jack fort. Bei der freigelegten Luke besprechen Jack und Locke, wie sie die Luke öffnen können. Sayid ist dagegen und weist darauf hin, dass sich kein Griff an der Außenseite befindet, was vielleicht bedeutet, dass sie gar nicht dazu gedacht ist, von außen geöffnet zu werden. Während die drei zurückkehren, treffen sie auf Kate, der Jack von Michaels Zusammenbruch erzählt. Nachdem er ihn untersucht hat kommt Jack zu dem Schluss, dass etwas in seinem Trinkwasser gewesen sein muss und findet Reste einer Substanz in der Flasche, die auf ein falsches Spiel hindeuten. thumb|250px|left|[[Claire schneidet Charlie die Haare.]] Während Jack seinen Patienten erneut untersucht erzählt er ihm unabsichtlich die Wahrheit. Michael wird verärgert und verdächtig sofort Sawyer. Hurley erwähnt jedoch ebenfalls unabsichtlich Locke gegenüber, dass Kate die Gefangene des Marshals war, woraufhin Jack eine Diskussion mit Hurley darüber führt, Geheimnisse gegenüber anderen auf der Insel für sich zu behalten. Währenddessen spielt Charlie Aaron etwas auf seiner Gitarre vor, während Claire ihm die Haare schneidet. Er bietet ihr eine Wohngelegenheit in Los Angeles, wenn sie gerettet werden und spielt ihr einen Song vor, den er gerade komponiert ("Monster Eats the Pilot"). In den Höhlen erkundigt Kate sich nach Michael und fragt, ob sein Platz auf dem Floß jetzt frei ist. Jack beschuldigt sie, Michael vergiftet zu haben, woraufhin sie verletzt davongeht. Am anderen Ende der Höhle trifft Walt auf Locke, der gerade den Verband an seinem Bein wechselt. Er will, dass Locke weiß, dass er seinen Vater nicht vergiftet hat (da er sich darüber bewusst ist, dass Locke weiß, dass er das erste Floß angezündet hat). Als Locke Walts Arm packt, hört Walt plötzlich auf und sagt zu Lockes Verwirrung "Öffnen Sie das Ding nicht". thumb|250px|right|[[Sun gesteht ihre Tat.]] Am Strand sagt Michael Sawyer sehr direkt, dass er nicht mit aufs Floß kommt und beschuldigt ihn der Vergiftung. Als Reaktion enthüllt Sawyer allen anwesenden Überlebenden, dass Kate die Gefangene des Marshals war. Er merkt an, dass Kate sich nur um sich selbst kümmert und dass sie alles tun würde, um fliehen zu können. Kate gibt zu, dass sie die Gefangene war, verleugnet aber, dass sie Michael vergiftet hat. Dieser will davon jedoch nichts hören und gibt Sawyer seinen Platz zurück. Die Menge löst sich wieder auf und Kate ist wieder alleine mit dem Spielzeugflugzeug, dem Symbol ihrer Vergangenheit. Später wird das Floß in Eile zusammengesetzt um so schnell wie möglich Segel setzen zu können, während Jack sich zu Sun begibt. Er sagt ihr, dass er weiß, dass sie hinter der Vergiftung steckt und dass sie eigentlich Jin anstelle von Michael treffen wollte. Sun gibt alles zu, sie wollte nicht, dass Jin auf See stirbt und wollte ihn damit nur vorübergehend ausser Gefecht setzen, damit er auf der Insel bleiben würde. Jack sagt ihr, dass ihr Geheimnis bei ihm sicher ist, aber dass sie Jin loslassen muss, da er auf jeden Fall mit dem Floß abfahren wird. Als die Nacht hereinbricht begibt Sawyer sich zu Kate und erzählt ihr, dass er wieder auf dem Floß ist und dass sie am nächsten Tag Segel setzen. Er sagt, dass er getan hat, was er tun musste, als er die Wahrheit enthüllt hat, weil er seinen Platz ebenso wenig verlieren konnte. Kate fragt ihn, warum er so dringend auf dem Floß sein muss und er sagt ihr, dass es auf der Insel nichts gibt, wofür es wert wäre, zu bleiben. Für einen Moment legt Kate ihre harte Schale ab und sagt Sawyer, dass er "auf sich aufpassen" soll, als er geht. thumb|left|250px|[[Kate starrt ins Feuer.]] Walt und Michael sitzen beim Floß und Walt gesteht ihm, dass er es war, der das erste Floß zerstört hat. Er sagt, dass er erst nicht weg wollte, aber Michael ist nicht wütend auf ihn. Er schlägt sogar vor, zu bleiben, wenn Walt es so will, aber sein Sohn fügt ominöserweise hinzu, dass sie "weg müssen". Währenddessen begibt Sun sich zu Kate und erzählt ihr, dass Jack bescheid weiß, aber nicht von Kates Teil des Plans. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Vergiftung von Anfang an Kates Idee war. Sun fügt hinzu, dass Kate ihr nur helfen wollte, aber der Ausdruck auf Kates Gesicht zeigt etwas anderes. Sun sagt, dass sie als Kind immer geglaubt hat, dass sie für immer ein glückliches Leben hätte, wenn sie nur den Mann den sie liebt trifft. Während Kate in die Dunkelheit starrt, fügt sie hinzu: "Ja, ich auch..." Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Mackenzie Astin, der in dieser Folge Kates Jugendliebe Tom Brennan spielt, ist der Bruder von Schauspieler Sean Astin, der wiederum an der Seite von Dominic Monaghan (Charlie) in der Filmtrilogie " " mitgespielt hat. * Als Kate im Krankenhaus vorgibt, dass sie Blumen für ihre Mutter abgeben solle, hört man eine Durchsage im Krankenhaus. In der Durchsage, wird ein Dr. Shephard aufgefordert in einen Operationssaal zu erscheinen. Ob es sich hierbei um Jack handelt, ist unbekannt. Produktion * Ian Somerhalder wird in den Credits aufgeführt, obwohl Boone tot ist. * Shannon kommt in der Episode vor, hat jedoch keinen Text. * Leslie Arzt tritt erstmals auf. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Als Michael krank wird, hat er gerade aus einer 0,5 Liter Flasche getrunken. Als Jack später die Flaschen mit den Überresten findet, ist es eine wesentlich größere Flasche. ** Sun hat mehrere Flaschen vergiftet. * Als Kate von Sawyer vor den anderen Überlebenden bloßgestellt wird, ändern sich dauernd ihre Haare - besonders an der Schulter. Auch nach der Rückblende, in der Tom erschossen wird, ist eine kurze Änderung zu sehen. Wiederkehrende Themen * Das Thema, dass Kate ständig davonläuft, wird in dieser Episode behandelt. * Kate und Tom Brennan haben am 15.08. ihre Zeitkapsel vergraben. * Kate und Tom küssen sich im Auto und erinnern sich an ihre Jugendliebe. * Walt warnt Locke, "das Ding nicht zu öffnen", womit er wahrscheinlich Die Luke meint, obwohl er sie noch nie gesehen hat und auch nicht davon weiß. * Sayid sagt Jack, dass eine Luke ohne Griff "nicht von außen geöffnet werden sollte". * Als Kate ihre Mutter zum letzten Mal lebend sieht, ruft sie um Hilfe. * Kate entschuldigt sich bei ihrer Mutter für alles, was sie wegen ihr durchmachen musste. * Tom stirbt bei einem Fluchtversuch von Kate. * Sun enthüllt, dass sie diejenige war, die das Wasser vergiftet hat, damit Jin auf der Insel bleibt, was sich später als Kates Idee herausstellt. * Sawyer erzählt dem gesamten Lager, dass Kate die Gefangene an Bord von Flug 815 ist. * Walt erzählt seinem Vater, dass er das erste Floß angezündet hat. * Hurley beschwert sich, dass es zu viele Geheimnisse unter den Überlebenden gibt. * Bei ihrem Fluchtversuch werden Kate und Tom in einen Autounfall verwickelt. * Kate findet heraus, dass Tom einen Sohn namens Connor hat. Handlungsanalyse * Die Rivalitäten zwischen Locke und Jack sowie zwischen Locke und Sayid steigern sich, als Locke ihnen die Luke zeigt. * Kate und Sawyer streiten sich um einen Platz auf dem Floß. Kulturelle Referenzen * " ": Die Eröffnungsszene ist ein Bezug zu "Psycho". In dem Film geht es um eine blonde Frau auf der Flucht, die in einem Motel absteigt. Das Zimmer von Kate und die Duschszene sind denen des Films sehr ähnlich und auch die Musik dabei klingt ähnlich. * "[http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marnie_%281964%29 Marnie": ''']Die Eröffnungsszene ist ebenso ein Bezug zu Hitchcocks ''"Marnie": Auch hier läuft die Titelheldin am Anfang erst einmal längere Zeit umher (wobei sie immer nur von hinten gezeigt wird), bis sie in einem Zimmer ihre falsche Haarfarbe auswäscht. * " ": Kates Decknamen, "Joan Hart" ist der Name der dieser Serie, in der Beth Broderick (Kates Mutter) die Tante von Sabrina spielt. * " ": Der Episodentitel ist ein Bezug auf das berühmte Album und gleichnamige Lied von aus dem Jahr 1975, welches in gewisser Weise Kates Geschichte wiederspiegelt. Es enthält ausserdem die Zeile "Kids are huddled on the beach in the mist", was ein Bezug auf die Gefahren für Kinder auf der Insel sein könnte. * " ": Sawyer nennt Jin "Sulu". ist ein Charakter der ursprünglichen Star Trek TV-Serie und der ersten Spielfilme der Reihe. Er wird von dargestellt. Dieser spielt ebenfalls in der NBC-Serie " " mit, in der auch Greg Grunberg (Seth Norris) eine Rolle hat. * "'''''Survivor": Sawyer fragt Michael in der englischen Fassung, ob er ihn "vom Floß wählen will" ("You're going to vote me off, Mickey?"). Survivor ist eine populäre Reality-TV-Sendung, die in vielen Ländern produziert wird. Die Teilnehmer der Sendung werden auf einer abgelegenen Insel isoliert und befinden sich in einem Wettbewerb um Geld und andere Preise. In regelmässigen Abständen werden Teilnehmer herausgewählt. * "Dies irae" Die Melodie der Eingangsszene ist die des gregorianischen Hymnus' "Dies irae", der beim Requiem, also der katholischen Totenmesse, gesungen wird. Inhaltlich bezieht sich der Hymnus vor allem auf die Furcht vor dem (letzten) Gericht. (Dies könnte eine Anspielung darauf sein, dass Kate sich in dieser Folge ihrem Gerichtsurteil entziehen will.) Literarische Methoden * Das Thema in jeder Episode, die sich auf Kate zentriert, sind ihre endlosen Bemühungen, um weglaufen zu können. Sie überzeugt Sun davon, Jin zu vergiften, sie versucht, Joannas Identität zu stehlen, sie greift einen Wachmann im Krankenhaus an und lässt Tom Brennan tot oder sterbend zurück. ** Das lässt eine weitere Parallele für Kate entstehen: Ihre egoistischen Aktionen erzeugen allgemein massive Rückschläge für andere und/oder auch für Kate selbst. Gegenüberstellung * In der Rückblende hat Kate Tom davon überzeugt, einen MRT-Scan für ihre Mutter zu veranlassen (um sie noch ein letztes Mal persönlich zu sehen), was zu Toms Tod führt. Auf der Insel versucht sie, Michael davon zu überzeugen, ihr Sawyers Platz auf dem Floß zu geben, was indirekt zu Michaels Vergiftung und der Enthüllung, dass Kate eine Kriminelle ist, führt. * In der Vergangenheit hat Kate ihre Mutter und Tom, der eigentlich nur helfen wollte und dabei getötet wurde, verloren. Auf der Insel wurde Kates Isolation beziehungsweise das Misstrauen ihr gegenüber deutlich verstärkt, nachdem Sawyer allen ihren wahren Hintergrund verraten hat. * Sawyer sagt, dass Kates Geheimnis bei ihm sicher ist und verrät sie später. Jack sagt, dass Suns Geheimnis bei ihm sicher ist und behält es auch für sich, aber sie verrät ihm nicht, dass es Kate war, die sie überredet hat. Querverweise * Hurley erzählt Locke, dass Kate eine Gefangene war. Zuvor hat er das Fahndungsfoto von ihr gesehen, dass Jack niemandem zeigen wollte. * Hurley sagt, dass "Steve nichtmal vom Eisbär wusste. In den vorherigen Episoden hat Sawyer einen Eisbären erschossen und Walt wurde von einem angegriffen. * Charlie sagt, dass er seinen zweiten Song "Monster eats the Pilot" nennen wird. Als er mit Jack und Kate beim Cockpit war, wurde der Pilot vom "Monster" getötet. * Walt sagt Locke, dass er Michael nicht vergiftet hat, weil dieser von Anfang an wusste, dass Walt das erste Floß angezündet hat, was er seinem Vater jetzt beichtet. * Locke legt sich einen neuen Verband an. Er zog sich die Wunde bei einem erfolglosen Versuch zu, die Luke mit einem Trébuchet zu öffnen und fand heraus, dass seine Beine wieder lahm wurden. Dies führt später zu Boones Tod. * Kate versucht, den Ausweis von Joanna zu manipulieren, um ihre Identität zu übernehmen, da sie eine flüchtige Kriminelle ist. Joanna wurde ein paar Tage nach dem Absturz beim Schwimmen von der Strömung erfasst und ist ertrunken. Boone wollte sie retten, konnte sie jedoch nicht erreichen und wurde dann wiederum von Jack gerettet. Offene Fragen * Wer hat Kate den Brief geschrieben, in dem steht, dass ihre Mutter mit Krebs im Krankenhaus liegt? * Wie konnte Walt von der Luke wissen? * Hatte er auch eine Vision, die ihn veranlasst hat, seinem Vater zu sagen, dass sie weg müssen? da:Born to Run en:Born to Run es:Born to Run fr:1x22 he:נולדה לברוח it:In fuga nl:Born to Run pl:Born to Run pt:Born to Run ru:Рожденная бежать Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1